Why?
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: Whether you've been blessed or cursed, when something new and amazing happens, you can't help but marvel, and wonder why. REPOSTED FROM BEFORE
1. Sylar

I posted this a while ago and deleted it because I kinda lost inspiration for it, but a new plot bunny woek it up again, and so I'm gonna reposted it, and hopefully add new chapters and characters, the list has increased somewhat from the last time as you know.

--

SYLAR

As a little kid, I always liked red. Strawberry jelly, using my red crayon to colour in cars and boats and planes, tomato ketchup smothering my chips at dinner time.

Now looking at the body of Brian Davis lying on the floor of my humble little clock shop, the dent in the back of his head matching the heavy blunt object in my hand, I could see the vibrant red blood leaking out gently, spreading across the floor in a pool.

Red was still my favourite colour, but it meant something else completely now.

Why hadn't I done this before?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up, Matt!


	2. Jesse

Thanks for all the reviews so far people.

---

Jesse

Power: Sound manipulation

One day I'm going to destroy them all. They locked me up in Level 5. They told me I was a criminal, but criminals get a phone call, a lawyer, a trial. I got nothing. Nothing except a cell to myself, next to a guy called Knox. He's been down here much longer than me.

I been down here 5 years now, and no sign of me getting out soon.

And all this cos I killed some guy.

So I'm gonna start planning. Plan my escape; make some fast cash and then revenge. On the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses


	3. Matt

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got severe writer block on this one. Then I got stuck on 101 words for ages, and 'cause I'm picky, each one has to be exactly 100.

Well, here's no. 3 of my heroes drabbles. I still have quite a few to go. I know lots of you have been reading, but I only got 1 review. Doesn't anyone want to show me some love?

--------------------------------------------

Matt

Superpower: Telepathy, mental manipulation

A constant buzz, never ending, like Chinese water torture. If I concentrate, I can hear scraps of speech, people whispering in my ear. I can't stop them, they're sharing their secrets, but I don't want them.

Even walking down the street became a challenge. Is this how God feels, listening to prayers? Only these aren't prayers.

Thoughts of hatred, anger, envy. I hear them all, unable to block them out.

But every so often, a gem of hope shines through, a message of love.

And it makes me think, 'Why was I chosen to listen? Why me?'

------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this one. Matt is one of my favourite characters and I enjoy writing for him. Any characters you want to see, let me know, and I'll write them as soon as I can.

Next up: Niki!


	4. Micah

Micah Sanders

Power: technopathy

Computers talk to me. Some people might see that as the first sign of madness, but here's the kicker. I talk back, and they do what I say.

I can tune a TV, get an ATM machine to pay out and fix a computer, just by asking them.

Some people would use this to their advantage, but it's more than that to me. It's a survival mechanism. Without it, me, Mom and Dad wouldn't have any money to eat.

Then Dad died. Then Mom died, and I was all alone.

Why couldn't I have a power to bring them back?


	5. Nathan

Was reading my cousin's heroes magazine last night and this thought just popped into my head. Dunno if it's been done before, but anyway.

The idea is to do a drabble for every character in the heroes universe, regulars anyway. If anyone has any requests on who they'd like to see next, please review and tell me. I will probably post 2 at a time, although I'm going away soon and there will be nothing for me to do, so I'll come back with like 50. (Only joking, I hope).

Anyway, enough of me babbling. On with the first drabble!

----------------------------------------------------------

Nathan

Superpower: Flying

Watching my brother tumbling down from the building, coat flying behind him, I clenched my fists, frustrated. For days I'd listened to his crazy theories, his dreams of flying, and now he'd put that theory to the test.

And now he was falling. My parents always told me to look after my little brother, to keep him safe. But I couldn't keep him safe. He was falling and I couldn't do anything.

Then suddenly, I was in the air, going up to meet Peter, grabbing him, saving him, flying.

And all I could think was 'Why me?'

It wasn't fair.

----------------------------------------------------------

This one is based on the fact that Nathan never really wanted his powers, or even believed he had them.

EDIT: I know I didn't really use any in this one, but I'm not American, so I may get the terminology wrong on occasion, and for that I apologise. A review politely stating that I made a mistake will do. I don't want hundreds of would-be flamers yelling at me.


	6. NIki

Niki

Superpower: Superhuman strength

Dancing. Always dancing. It makes me feel sick, but it's the only way to support my son. Beeping from the computer alerts me. Another message from Huggerz74, wanting more. 'That'll cost you another 39 bucks.' I type, and he signs off in disgust.

Men came to the house, looking for the money I owe. They make me dance. I don't want to, but all I can think of is Micah. I catch sight of y reflection, and then I wake up. Still in the garage, but the men are dead, tongues lolling out grotesquely.

What happened? Why can't I remember?

-------------------------------

What did everyone think? That wasn't my favourite one to write, but then Niki isn't a character I like.


	7. Peter

Peter

Power: Power mimicry

Every kid dreams of flying, right? Well I can. I keep having these vivid dreams where sometimes I'm falling, sometimes I'm flying. Sometimes my brother's in them.

I'm standing on top of a building, coat flapping in the wind. I phone my brother.

He pulls up in a cab. Getting out, I see him looking around for me, so I decide to give him a message. I drop my cell. It smashes on the ground behind him, and he looks up. It's OK, I can fly. I was wrong.

I'm the wrong brother, but why am I having these dreams?


	8. Daphne

I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but Lara-Van gave me some really interesting characters, and it woke my Heroes muse up, so thank her!

Also, I know how much she was looking forward to this one, this is dedicated to her, and all my fellow Daphne fangirls out there!

--

Running. Just a distant memory.

The day I was diagnosed with cerebral palsy. A day I'll never forget.

I lay in my room for hours, sinking deeper and deeper. Not going out, no-one coming in. Eventually, even my father gave up comforting me. I loved to run as a child, but now, I would never run again.

And then the eclipse came, and with it a miracle. I could walk again! Not just walk, but run. Not just run, but sprint.

I sprinted right out that door, red jacket in tow, and never came back. Until the eclipse came again…

--

I have about 12 more planned in priority, but if there's a character you want adding to the list, just review and let me know.


	9. Mohinder

Next up, a hero that doesn't always get the love he deserves. One of my favourite characters, made even more awesome in the third season!

Written for Courtney, cos she wanted a Mohinder drabble way way back when I started writing them xD

--

_What's happening to me?_

I was tired of being normal. A fish in a world of sharks. I wanted to be like them, and instead I got this.

When I woke up in that alley, I though all my dreams had come true. And then it turned into a nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from. My super-strength wasn't the only byproduct of the formula.

I got what I wanted alright, but it came at a price. I'm turning into something else.

I never wanted this. I'm a monster.

I can only feel shame at what my father would think.

--

That one was really hard to write, and I'm not sure why.

Same as before, any chars you want to see, let me know!


	10. Caitlin

Written for Lara-Van, my fellow Caitlin fan. You can't be telling me we are the only two people in the world who like her?

--

Who is he?

This mysterious American man who came spiraling into my quiet little world one night, changing everything? I learnt that the world is a lot bigger than it first appeared to be. He saves my brother's life, becomes part of the family.

When I look back, he was any girls dream man. An enigmatic, but handsome stranger, sweeping me off my feet. But back then, he was just Peter, and I didn't realise how hard and fast I was falling until I hit the ground and shattered.

Why did he have to leave? I guess I'll never know.

--

I liked this one. But then, I also like Caitlin. One more for tonight, then I can start work on my OC fic (woop?)


	11. DL

Another one for Lara-Van.

I really hope I do him justice; DL was the one character they should never have killed off. Shame on TPTB.

--

I was six when I realised I was different. Good different, not bad different.

I was running from some bigger kids, ready to beat the crap out of me, when I ran into a streetlight. Or, I should have done. I passed straight through!

Now I realise the world isn't as black and white as it appeared on the playground. I can be a hero and watch my family starve, or support them by being a villain.

Why is it so hard to choose?

And why can't I seem to make the right decision, no matter which option I choose?

--

I think that turned out OK. What do you think? Let me know!

OK, that's it for drabble for tonight. I'll do some more at school tomorrow –coughpsychologycough- and get them up ASAP.


	12. HRG

OK, HRG, not technically a hero, but all in all, a pretty awesome guy. I think we're all in agreement here?

Also, I'm taking this opportunity to pimp my new fic. It's called Connections, and you should all so go read it. Pimping other people will be at the bottom of the fic.

--

Why is this happening now?

When Claire was a baby, I prayed she would defy the odds, and be, for lack of a better word, normal. And for sixteen years, she was. Until she walked through fire and didn't get burned.

That, more than anything, scared me. She wasn't my little girl anymore. She was a threat to them. A threat that needed taking care of.

When she saved everyone's life, sedating Ted Bundy, I didn't see my little girl. I saw a hero. But she didn't want to be a hero, not now.

Why is this happening to her?

--

OK, I'm gonna just pimp an author. Lara-Van writes some amazing Heroes fics, some of the best out there (I'm totally kidding. They're THE best)! Everyone should go check them out, in particular, the Speedster and the Sponge, On Souls and Empathy and Speed of Sound! Oh, and Welcome To Real Life. Way better than any of my Heroes stuff. So go, read!


	13. Claude

OK, haven't updated this in a while, but here's a peace offering. Everyone's favourite British Hero!

--

Being invincible, that's OK. Being invisible, that's **fantastic!**

I was the only invisible man in the whole city and in New York, being unique is really saying something.

Until I met Peter Bloody Petrelli. Then my status went from one of a kind to one of a pair.

Adding insult to injury, he asked me to teach him how to use his powers. Me! Because apparently I have nothing better to do with my time. But still, I agreed, and ended up throwing him off a building. He heals, annoying as ever, and all I think is 'Why me?'

--

Ok, that kinda sucked. But meh. No doubt I'll redo Claude sometime in the future.


	14. Issac

Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. SPN kinda took over my mind.

Anyway, I think Lara-Van requested this one, but I can't be sure.

I own nothing.

Oh, warning for swearing. But it's Issac, so it's what we all expected.

--

ISSAC

I can paint the future.

You wanna know the snag though? I can only paint when I'm high.

I can see this flying in a program. Standing up in front of everyone and annoucing 'Hi, my name is Issac and when I'm high I like to paint the future.'

I don't think so somehow.

Of all the things to put in the small print, heroin enhanced visions are a pretty suckish one.

I'm curious as to why though? Why give me this gift and put this handicap on it? God has a fucked up sense of humour, that's for sure.

--

Feel free to request characters!


End file.
